


Spirit AU drabbles

by duckiesandlemons



Series: Spirit AU [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambiguous Relationships, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Spirit AU, more like human ghost bothers youkai, the kisekis are youkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kuroko Tetsuya," Seijuurou speaks in measured tones, "it is rare for a human to see us."</p><p>"With all respect, my lord, I did not ask for it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things that Begin

**Author's Note:**

> A series of drabbles for a larger AU I am slowly working on where the Kisekis are youkai and Kuroko is the poor boy who sees them. Started off as a Natsume parody and then quickly went out of control. Ambigous relationships yeehaw~

**Followed**

Kuroko knew he was being followed.  It was a thing he had picked up, left to his own devices for too long thanks to wary family and too curious spirits.  That prickle of energy on the nape of his neck signaled it was someone strong, a spring of pent up power that was angry, violent—

"Kagami-kun, Ogiwara-kun, I’ll meet you at school," he said.  The two stopped, looking at him with equal looks of confusion—Ogiwara even stopped fanning himself though the heat this spring was unbearable.  

"You okay?" Kagami asked.

"I just forgot something.  Please, don’t be late on my behalf."

Ogiwara grinned, “Not like the teacher will notice you coming in late what with your low presence!  Be careful, okay?” The two continued walking, talking about practice later that day, and Kuroko made to leave.  Instead he ducked into some trees.  Straightening up, he sighed.  That electric charge on the nape of his neck became heavier, the atmosphere almost oppressive.  It didn’t intimidate him at all.  More like it irritated him.

"Lord Daiki, could you not follow me?  I’m quite alright."

There was a sharp burst of energy being released, and then Daiki was there.  His wings unfurled and if Kuroko didn’t know the tengu’s personality well he’d say he looked imperious.

"Sorry, just don’t trust any o’ them," or as Kuroko read it—

Lord Seijuurou didn’t trust any of them. 

**Kitsune**

Ryouta’s first encounter with Kuroko, after Daiki had come back smelling of human. Ryouta had gotten increasingly jealous.  So in the want of figuring out what human had gotten Daiki’s attention the kitsune had sniffed him out and stumbled upon a pale haired boy.  He watched as the boy played some sort of game.  He watched as the boy passed the ball to others, aiming to shoot into a net, and even though it was obvious Kuroko could barely keep up he kept on trying.  A red haired boy yelled for the ball, stopped by a black haired boy on the other team and he seemed so happy—

Ryouta wasn’t sure if he was smitten or curious.

So he tailed them.  He watched as Kuroko interacted with others, went home, and then followed the two to a ramen shop.

"Ogiwara, for real, how the hell did you get crumbs on the corners of your mouth with  _ramen_?”

"I’m not the one who just powered through five bowls!"

"I’m done."

"You barely ate anything!"

Ryouta found himself jealous for an entirely different reason.  Not because Daiki spent time around this human but because this human had what they once had.  A happy friendship, close friends, a life Ryouta once remembered with the others.  When was it that they all parted, talking only when they had to?  When had they become so cold to each other?

"I want it," Ryouta muttered to himself.  "I really want it."

That’s why the kitsune presents himself to Kuroko, teasingly taking on the form of a friend before showing his real self.

"Again?" Kuroko isn’t thrilled.

**First Meetings**

"G-ghost oh god it’s a ghost!" Kagami’s shout thoroughly blasted Ogiwara from blissful sleep, the auburn haired teen falling out of his seat because things just happened sometimes and he gave a pained groan. Meanwhile, Kagami had backed himself effectively up on his desk, staring wide eyed at a blue haired kid who was calmly sitting in the used to be empty desk in front of the red head.

"Kagami it’s too early," Ogiwara yawned, pulling himself back up in his chair. "Sides, he was already here this morning the teacher introduced him."

"I was in the infirmary!"

"Oh, right."

The other kid looked a bit uncomfortable and Ogiwara grinned, “Naw, don’t worry about mister returnee here he may look gruff but he’s a big ol’ baby!”

"Shut it, you!"

"That’s not it," the kid shifted, looking out the window, and Ogiwara grinned. He was a lot more awake now too.

"Ogiwara Shigehiro, and he’s Kagami Taiga," he jerked a thumb into Kagami’s direction.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," the boy, Kuroko, answered. Ogiwara’s grin grew bigger.

"A pleasure to meetcha! Here’s to being good friends for the rest of the year!" He held out his hand, looking expectant, and Kuroko stared at it for a while. He looked a little…shocked to see Ogiwara’s hand offered to him like that.

"Seriously, when did he get here," Kagami wheezed.

"I’ve always been here," Kuroko said as he took Ogiwara’s hand.

**Kiyoshi**

“The doctor seems scary at first but she’s generally nice, here you go!”

“Uhm, thanks…”

Kagami stared at the brown sugar candy in his palm, blinking, before looking back up at the guy who had given it to him.  A good inch or two taller than him and with this perpetual grin on his face, Kagami wasn’t sure whether to trust him or be wary of him.  He was pretty sure it was the latter but he didn’t know how to tell the other that he was distrustful of him.  Especially since he gave Kagami food, even if it was a bit of candy.

Didn’t his mother say something about not accepting food from strangers?  Kagami is pretty sure she did but he shrugs it off and unwraps it anyways.

“Are you a regular here?” Kagami asks, popping the candy in his mouth, and the brown haired man chuckles.

“You could say that, I had to get knee surgery,” a sigh, “I was hoping to play basketball with the rest of my team but—“

“You go to the high school near here?”

“Hm?  Yes, I do.”

There was no way this guy was a high schooler—he looked too old.  Or maybe it was he acted too old, Kagami wasn’t sure.  “I’ll be going there, next year,” Kagami says. 

“I hope to see you when I get better.  You’re into basketball?”

“Yeah.  I’m coming with a friend, we’ll both be joining.”

Although he was a little rusty thanks to his health but playing with Ogiwara had helped him regain some of his skill.

“Wonderful!” the older teen clapped Kagami on the shoulder.  “I’m Kiyoshi Teppei, and you are?”

“Kagami Taiga.”

 "Well Kagami, let’s have fun together on the basketball team!” 

**In Memory**

“I’ll be gone this weekend so have fun practicing without me!” even though Miyaji yelled at Izuki that his puns were going to be happily not missed, Kuroko still noted that the blond eventually settled and gave Izuki a worried look.  It was one Izuki brushed off with a laugh, waving his hand and walking out.  Kagami and Ogiwara also looked interested, but one bark from Kasamatsu had them scrambling to finish the laps their coach had assigned.

“Where’s Izuki-sempai going?” Kuroko asked, Miyaji jumping when he heard Kuroko’s voice.

“Ah, he’s going into the city.”

Kuroko didn’t question after that because Miyaji had a sort of pained look on his face.  If it was enough to make even the violent Miyaji cringe then it was something that Kuroko shouldn’t bother himself with.  Daiki must have picked up on his curiosity because the tengu had flown off during that weekend as well.  When he came back on Sunday all he said was:

“That Izuki kid went to visit a grave.”

“That’s rude, Lord Daiki.”

“You wanted to know.”

Kuroko didn’t press Daiki after that, though he ignored the tengu for a while before Daiki—with persistence—managed to niggle back into Kuroko’s good graces.  When Kuroko saw Izuki again next practice the second year seemed to understand the look he was given.

“You found out huh?”

“I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s okay.”

Izuki had a cousin in the city, Takao, and he would be about Kuroko’s age at this point.  “Shortly after I started my first year here my family got a call from my auntie,” Izuki calmly explained.  “My cousin, being fearless, had taken a dare.  The wind blew and—“

He fell.

“Basketball helped.”

“It did.  I want to fulfill my cousin’s dream too.”

Kuroko didn’t say much past that, going back to practice.  When he met with Daiki again, the other just gave him one look before saying, “You could possibly talk with him ya know.”

“That feels impersonal.”

 (Somewhere, Shintarou tried to shake a human boy named Kazunari off his tail)

**Seijuurou**

The dragon of the land, lord and leader, it is how Kuroko is first introduced to Seijuurou.  He is made to bow, forehead to floor, in compliance.  Daiki, stubborn to move for anyone, is doing the same.  Seijuurou is feared then, respected, and when Kuroko is told to lift his head he is privy to two colored eyes.  Daiki does not move.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," Seijuurou speaks in measured tones, "it is rare for a human to see us."

"With all respect, my lord, I did not ask for it."

"So you tell us, but we see something greater," the dragon tilts his head, an odd smile.  "Daiki, may you continue to protect him for us."

Kuroko is not sure how he feels about Seijuurou, and he can tell his companion feels the same when Daiki rises and ushers him out on the dragon’s command.

**In Apology**

"Tetsu."

Daiki was quiet as he sat there, watching as Kuroko did his homework.  The boy had been hunched over like that for a while, idly doing work and not really…thinking.  Daiki was pretty sure half the answers were wrong.  That kind of thing would make Seijuurou growl, because Tetsuya was the best, Tetsuya was on top—

Sometimes he wondered if Seijuurou was talking more about himself.  ”Oi, Tetsu,” Daiki spoke up again.  He pressed forward and rested his forehead between Kuroko’s shoulder blades.  He felt the boy tense, muscles stiffening before he went back to writing down answers.  Daiki frowned, reaching his arms around to clasp his hands against Kuroko’s abdomen.  Guilt settled into his stomach because, in a ways, it was his fault.  If he hadn’t been so complacent, cocky, then—

"Sorry," Daiki whispered, for once not thinking of just Kuroko, of just the people he allowed close.  Instead he thought of Kagami in that hospital bed, suffering through a youkai’s curse and fighting to live.  "Sorry," he whispered again and moved his wings to encompass them both.

Kuroko let himself cry.


	2. Pitter Patter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Set 2 for Spirit AU! Contains Mayuzumi and Himuro.

**Shiro-bozu-san**

Kuroko almost didn’t see the boy at first, sitting on the rooftop with a book in his hands and reading quietly.  It was odd, considering that Kuroko himself was used to being treated like he wasn’t there but to do it to someone else—it was new.  ”I apologize,” he said, bowing, but he didn’t really receive a reply.  When he looked up the other hadn’t put his book down and all he saw was a rather…eccentric cover.  ”Excuse me?” his voice fell short when the other closed their book.  It was a decisive snap, loud and heavy.  Louder than it should be, at any rate.

"You can see me? That’s a first."

"…eh?"

Kuroko had to take a moment to register those words, staring down at the other who was wearing their school’s uniform.  He had to be a student, and unless his presence was so bad people just couldn’t see him Kuroko didn’t know what to make of the words.  The boy looked up, though, and Kuroko jumped to see that the other had no face.  It was just blank, white almost, and Kuroko just continued to stare.  ”A…shiro-bozu was it?” he asked.

"Kind of, I once was," the other waved his hand, looking back at the cover of his book.  "I used to do the whole thing, ignore people, pay them no mind just like they did me…until I got bored."

"Bored?" Kuroko hesitantly sat next to the other, looking at his face.

"I mean, you would too if you read the same book over and over again for ten years."

"What is it?"

Kuroko was shown the cover, greeted with the picture of a cute girl with ringlets and loud outfit.  It was surprising.  ”They’re entertaining, I like them, but I can’t really get new ones,” a shrug, “I think people wouldn’t appreciate novels randomly disappearing on them.”

Kuroko nodded, “Not really.  Can you even leave here?”  From what he knew shiro-bozu usually repeated the actions they remembered best in their lives, ignoring the world around them (or at least those who had the capabilities of seeing them). Then again this one wasn’t really proving to be normal at all.  The spirit tipped his head back some, the flat plane of his face shining under the sun, and then he moved it forward again.

"Never tried."

"Never?"

"I wasn’t really aware of my surroundings until recently."

"I see…"

"For a human you’re rather dumb," Kuroko frowned.  That was entirely uncalled for.

"Shiro-bozu-san, you were once human too."

"I guess," the book was opened again.  "People sure didn’t treat me like human.  I thought I wouldn’t end up like this, I was so resigned to being left forgotten."  That was even more disconcerting.  Someone who was okay with being forgotten, even Kuroko himself wanted to be remembered despite his thin presence.  To resign oneself to be nothing but a, well, a nobody was probably one of the more depressing things Kuroko had heard in a while.

"So you thought you wouldn’t come back like this?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Kuroko took that as a yes.  Obviously, this shiro-bozu was not happy with something, that there had been something deep in him when he was alive that was dissatisfied being ignored.

"Maybe you were unhappy," Kuroko mumbled.

"Impossible," a sigh.  "I already had ten years to reflect on my life to think about that."

"Then let me help," Kuroko knew that this was dangerous.  The incident with the  _amanojaku_ should have planted in his mind that just helping any spirit was a hazard.  For all he knew this  _shiro-bozu_ could want him dead or want to eat him.  

"Help?  With what?"

"I’ll help you pass!"

A blink, and then laughter.  Bitter, callous.

"That’s impressive, really," but the spirit didn’t sound convinced.  "I’d like to see you try."

"I will," Kuroko would not budge an inch on the matter.

"Okay then, spirit watcher, what’s your name?"

Kuroko held his hand out, “Kuroko Tetsuya.”

"Just call me Chihiro," and Chihiro took Kuroko’s hand.  A might gust of wind blasted its way across the roof top, Kuroko bringing his arm up to cover his face.  Chihiro looked undisturbed, looking in the general direction of where it came from.  A shadow loomed over the rooftop, domineering, and Kuroko knew who it was.

"Lord Daiki," he said and stood up to greet the tengu.

"Tetsu, I need to talk to you about…who’s that?" Daiki jerked his head in Chihiro’s direction.  The tengu didn’t look amused, then again most days Daiki never looked pleased about anything.

"Chihiro, he’s a shiro-bozu," Kuroko gave Daiki a stern look.  "He’s not a threat if that’s what you’re thinking."  But Daiki wasn’t listening, giving Chihiro a dark scowl.  Chihiro had an amused air about him, book resting in his lap and head tilted.  If he had his face, Kuroko could just imagine it’d be stretched into a thin smile of amusement.

"Possessive, isn’t he?" Chihiro asked.

"Oi, you better not do anything," Daiki snarled.

"I don’t really want to tangle with a tengu," the book was opened again.  "See you again later, Tetsuya-san, I hope we get along well."

"I as well, Chihiro-san."

Kuroko was still trying to decipher Daiki’s reaction to the rather harmless spirit.

**I Worry**

"You need to take better care of yourself, Taiga," Himuro reprimands.  They’re sitting across from each other in one of the local diners and Kagami fidgets.  The fact his best friend came all the way from America just to find him made Kagami feel bad enough as it is.

"It’s for my health—"

"And you’re playing basketball."

"I like it," and he says that firmly because finally his health isn’t keeping him out of games or preventing him from doing what he loves.  Himuro sighs, but instead of a frown there’s a smile on his face.

"I know.  That’s while I’ll be staying to help take care of you instead."

Kagami lights up at this.

**Careful**

"Tatsuya," Kagami’s voice was dreadfully quiet in the hospital room.  Too quiet for Himuro’s liking and it took all of his will power to not yell at him right there in the room.  He had told Kagami, time and time, to be mindful of his health.  To watch what he was doing and to take his medicine so he wouldn’t relapse.  In a ways, Himuro also blamed himself for not being more attentive.

"You idiot," Himuro muttered, leaning forward in his chair until his upper body rested on the hospital bed.  His head was on Kagami’s torso.

"I thought I was good to go," a wheeze, "I guess I wasn’t."

"Who brought you here?"

"A pink haired girl, one who brought the rain with her," it could be because Kagami was delirious but Himuro furrowed his brow.  Kagami did always say he could see certain things (but not like how that Kuroko kid could see them—not with that clarity if how Kuroko looked sometimes said anything).

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, that she knew my mom and that she was glad to see me."

"I see.  Taiga, call me next time if you feel that fatigued again okay?  Call me before it’s too late."

"Yeah, yeah…worry wort."

Himuro would have to leave an offering for the ame-onna later for helping Kagami.  Not only as a thank you from Kagami (and effectively, Kagami’s mother for keeping her child safe), but from himself as well for protecting one of the important people in his life.

 

**Irritation**

Daiki yawned, wings flexing some, and he settled back on the branch that he called his temporary perch.  Tetsu was on the roof of his school again, talking with that shiro-bozu he had befriended.  It irritated Daiki, and the entire situation was starting to grate on his nerves.  Not because he felt like the other spirit was trying to sap Tetsu of his energy (something that Chihiro looked like he was contemplating), but because Daiki felt like  _he_ was going to be ignored in favor of Chihiro (a silly thought, really, since he was a great tengu but then again Daiki held the title of one of Tetsu's closest companions--something the prideful tengu preened on since it helped nurse his wounded ego after Tetsu had befriended Ogiwara and Kagami).

"Well, it's kind of already happening," he mumbled.  Seijuurou would also want a report on this new situation consider the dragon had taken great interest in Tetsu when Daiki first told him about the human.  The ruler of their land wanted to meet Tetsu, but he kept on saying the time wasn't right and delaying the meeting.  That, truthfully, was also very irritating.  While Daiki didn't quite like doing things when he could be sleeping or messing with others, he knew that the more Seijuurou delayed the higher the chance became he would not be able to meet Tetsu.  "Better meet him soon," Daiki huffed.  "Before that not  _shiro-bozu_ takes Tetsu away."

And that was another thing that bothered Daiki.

He had no idea what Chihiro really was.

 

**Mr. Dragon**

Chihiro was not really impressed with Seijuurou's presentation.  He knew the dragon was the ruler of the small realm he was in, but he had expected someone much taller.  More imposing, since Seijuurou was a mighty dragon.  Chihiro surmised that he probably inherited the land from a yokai of higher power, or something.  He'd ask but he was pretty sure Seijuurou wasn't the type to divulge information so easily.  Especially not with how the other sat with his back straight, high on the throne and looking down with a tilted head.  Chihiro resisted the urge to snort--personalities like those were not very appealing.  Being looked down on had never settled well in the spirit's books.

"What is your relation to Tetsuya?" Seijuurou wasted no time getting to the point.

"He's a friend," the honest truth.  Definitely more approachable and friendly than the people Chihiro vaguely remembered when he had been alive.

"I'll repeat, what is your relation to Tetsuya," it was there that he picked up on the same defensive tone in Seijuurou's speech that he noticed in Daiki's.  These powerful yokai were strangely attached to the boy, it seemed.  Not that Chihiro could blame them.  Tetsuya's blunt honesty was refreshing, and the fact he was the first one Chihiro had talked to in a while was probably something that helped with that.  

"He said he'd help me, so he's been helping me, every day for the past year or so."

"Helping you?" the dragon sounded astonished, eyes narrowing.  Chihiro could already hear the question. 

_Whatever for?_

Why help a nobody like him?  The prize question, if Chihiro wanted to be honest with himself.  "Well, Mr. Dragon," being dead really brought up a fountain of courage in him, "probably for the same reason why he's helping you."

Tetsuya was too kind for his own good, especially to spirits that presented themselves to him seeking help.

It's probably why Chihiro (and in turn Seijuurou, Daiki, others) wanted to monopolize his time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -A shiro-bozu is a white, faceless spirit formed from a person who felt they had been ignored during their lifetime--a part of the faceless masses. They usually ignore those who see them, much like they were treated during life. Finding information was a bit hard on them, so Mayuzumi isn't a shiro-bozu in the true sense of the word.
> 
> -Amanojaku is a demon who can see into people's hearts and incite them to do wicked deeds. While they usually do not cause harm on their own, there is one myth where an Amanojaku devoured a princess and impersonates her by wearing her flayed skin on occasion.
> 
> -Kagami suffers from a disease that hindered his athletic capabilities for a bit in the states. He was sent to live in a rural area in Japan in hopes of getting better, since his dad had family in that town willing to take care of him although eventually he did end up living alone for a while until Himuro comes to stay. I have no idea what disease he suffers from just yet ahaha--


	3. Those with Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drabbles! I'll...write the actual AU itself soon. This deals with the other kisekis (not Aomine and Akashi).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko calls most of the Kisekis "Lord" and "Lady" due to them being extremely powerful youkai, even if they don't hold a position of nobility/power. Also, Midorima was originally a Zuijin, but it was so hard finding info on them that I switched him over to a Guardian Dog, or komainu, which has the same role as the Zuijin. Except with more info so--
> 
> Midorima was so hard to find a yokai that fit for him argh (I still didn't hit the mark)

**A Baku’s Childishness**

“Tetsu-chin, what are you doing?”

It’s not the first time that Atsushi has visited Kuroko’s dreams, the baku taking residence in some of Kuroko’s milder dreams.  Rarely has Kuroko ever seen Atsushi in his true form, but he does know that the baku was always eating…snacks.  Kuroko placed the sword he was wielding back into its sheath, the crew members around him looking on in confusion.

“I’m leading a pirate ship.”

“What’s that?”

“A ship filled with thieves.  We steal things from others.”

“…I see,” Atsushi brought his snacks in closer to himself.  “If you want any you’re going to have to ask.”  Kuroko sighed.

“I understand,” bit by bit the crew faded until Kuroko was just standing there by himself, staring up at Atsushi as the baku continued to eat.  “May I ask what brought on this particular visit?”  The yokai shrugged, reaching down for another treat from the tray in his hand.

“I was nearby, and recently Dai-chin said you were having nightmares.”

The tengu was awfully observant, and Kuroko shook his head.  These spirits worried a bit too much.  “Thank you for your concern, Lord Atsushi,” he smiled.  “But the nightmares have been less since you’ve appeared.”

Atsushi grinned, “I’m glad.  That means Tetsu-chin can rest better!”

Such a charming baku.

**A Kitsune’s Mischief**

Ogiwara had tripped.

That’s all Kuroko could really describe the panicked yelling and flailing as he ended up slamming into Kagami.  The two went down in a mass of limbs and yelling that quickly devolved into a scuffle that only broke up when Kuroko came in to smack both of them across the head.  “How did you fall Mister ‘I’m light on my feet unlike someone I know,’” Kagami griped, getting up and brushing his uniform off.

“I dunno,” Ogiwara grumbled.  “I felt something around my foot and then—“

“Stop right there!”

“But you wanted to know!”

Kuroko knew.  He sighed, staring at the kitsune giggling to himself.  “Tetsuyacchi, did you see that?” Ryouta asked, face in a wide grin and hand up to his face.  “Those two are so easy!”

“Lord Ryouta, I would appreciate it very much if you did not tease my friends.”

“Aw but Tetsuyacchi it’s so fun!  How else am I supposed to fill my day up with fun?”

“Play tricks on Lord Daiki.”

“Geh, Daicchi always catches me though,” Ryouta pouted, pressing close to Kuroko and letting his tails flick against Kuroko’s back.  “But if I can maybe have Tetsuyacchi for one day—“

“Denied,” he said and moved to catch up with Kagami and Ogiwara.  Ryouta made a garbled noise—an odd mix of wailing and an indignant shout.  The kitsune was odd, showing a puppy like presence yet with all the cunning of the fox he took after.  Kuroko could never really figure him out, but he was wary.  After all, he would never know if he was being lied to or not with Ryouta.

**A Komainu’s Loneliness**

Kuroko never asked about the missing guardian, the partner that Shintarou never talked about.  Kuroko never asked about how, as he walked deeper into the shrine that Seijuurou and the others labeled as home there were no other guardian dogs.  It was just Shintarou, alone at the gate, and Kuroko never asked.  “He does all that he can,” Seijuurou had told him once.  “And that is all he says, it’s taxing on him.  It is why I asked Daiki to stay.”

Although Shintarou hadn’t seemed fond of the tengu first meeting and threw a fit. 

“Tetsuya, have you received summons?” Shintarou’s voice was sharp, cutting straight to the point, and Kuroko flinched.

“No.”

“Then leave.”

“…I have some steak skewers that my family made.  Are you hungry?”

“No, I’ve—“

They were both cut off by, predictably, a low growl and Shintarou looked rather embarrassed.  “I will take your offering,” he mumbled, sitting down on the steps.  Kuroko sat next to him, fishing the box out of his bag and opening it.

“Do you ever get lonely?” Kuroko asked once Shintarou started eating.  “Guardian dogs like yourself are usually in pairs.”

“Things happened,” Shintarou answered.  “It is fates decision that has led me down this path.  I can only do what I can to the best of my abilities.”

I would think that lonely, Kuroko thought, but wisely kept the words to himself.

**A Rain Woman’s Cheer**

“Tetsu-kun, hello!” Satsuki greeted him with a warm smile and open arms, a hug wich Kuroko returned readily.  The ame-onna had brought the rain again that day, and Kuroko had left Kagami and Ogiwara to their own devices back at the shop they had been in when it started pouring.  “It’s a good thing I told you to bring your umbrella before I made it rain,” she laughed, jumping back to dance some more in the rain.  “I wouldn’t want you to get soaked!”

“Your consideration is much appreciated,” he said.  “As is the rain you bring, Lady Satsuki.”

“Oh, oh Tetsu-kun, you’re too kind!  But I did tell you to just call me Satsuki!”

“It would be disrespectful—“

“Well it would be disrespectful to disobey my wishes!” she had her hands on her hips, chest puffed, but shortly after broke down into giggles again.  Kuroko himself couldn’t help a smile either.  The rain Satsuki brought was always the best when she was happy.  “Were you with Kagamin again?” she asked, easily falling into step with him when he started walking again.

“I was.”

“Ah, I’m glad he’s doing well.  I would never have thought for his mother to give birth to such a fiery young man as himself.”

“You sound surprised.”

“Do you think we rain women would give birth to something that evaporates us?” she sounded indignant, but her overall tone was playful.

“That is very true.”

“But really, I’m glad that he’s safe, and you as well!” Satsuki ran a bit ahead.  “If we hurry we might be able to startle Dai-chan!”  Satsuki’s concern for Kagami had always been appreciated, although it always left Kuroko wondering what ever happened to Kagami’s mother.

He’s sure that Satsuki would tell him later, and in time Kagami as well.

**Grey Fox**

“Tetsu, I agree with the fox,” Daiki rumbled.  It’s the first words out of the tengu’s mouth after Kuroko’s encounter with the grey fox and it’s startling.  Words of warning after no words at all—something had to be up.  Ryouta was even hissing and the newcomer.  Something the kitsune had never done as long as he was in Kuroko’s presence. 

“Which one?” he asked, because while he knew who the suspect most likely was he could never be too cautious.

An irritated twitch of wings, Daiki’s lips twisting into a sneer, “Ryouta.  As loud and flamboyant that kitsune is, I agree about what he said regarding Shougo.”

“And that is?”

“Shougo is a cheat, more so than Ryouta.  Watch your back Tetsu, he’ll probably try and threaten you if we’re not at your back.”

Goodness, more babysitting.  As if Kuroko hasn’t had enough of that already what with constantly being accompanied by yokai.  “I’ll take your word for it,” he said and went straight back to his homework. 


	4. It's Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles written during class, and deals with back stories and some character stuff. I'll...be done with the first part of this AU soon I hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The OC with Midorima in his drabble is essentially a Fem!Takao. There are two Takao in this fic--two. Oh dear-- (except one is a lady guardian dog who uhm...yeah. Yeah, that'll be explained later when I get to it in the AU)

**Don’t be afraid**

"Kuroko, you can see them can’t you?"

"…I’m not sure what you’re talking about, Kiyoshi-senpai."

"It’s alright."

Because Kiyohi kept his own secrets.  Kuroko knew that because the gash on Kiyoshi’s face didn’t come from tripping, the bruises on his torso not from falling down stairs.  Kiyoshi had even come in with symbols painted on his body, not noticed by others but loud and clear to Kuroko’s eyes.  It made him think that maybe it was okay to see what would happen, that it was okay to tell Kiyoshi.  ”I’m sorry,” he said and Kiyoshi looked so patient with him.  ”I lied.”

"Shame on you," there was no malice in the other’s tone.

"I can see them."

"Is it scary?"

"…some days," Kuroko flinched under the heavy hand on his head, looking up to see Kiyoshi staring at him with kind eyes.  No disgust, no fear, no unnecessary malice that Kuroko was used to seeing.  Just plain understanding, and that made Kuroko lighten in a way he thought would never happen.  He felt liberated and happy, a rare combination, and he found it easier to breathe.

"You don’t have to be afraid anymore," Kiyoshi told him.  "I’ll be here to help shoulder your burden."

"Thank you very much."

Kuroko did not deserve any of the kindness given to him.

**A Guardian Dog’s Want**

"Shintarou, do you think—"

"Whatever you’re going to say has nothing to do with what we’re supposed to be doing, and as such the answer is no."

"Geeze," she huffed at him, although her face wore an exasperated smile and her eyes glowed with a soft warmth reserved only for him.  As ridiculous the sentiment seemed, especially since she had been with him for as long as he could remember, Shintarou enjoyed the companionship given and for having something others did not have.  A friend that transcended beyond that, something more, and where Seijuurou had Shuuzou, where Daiki had Satsuki, Shintarou had her (although their relationship was fundamentally different in comparison to the marriage of Seijuurou and the friendship Daiki had with the ame-onna).

When he looked back at her she was giggling, “You’re looking at me like you’re eager to know what i was about to say.”

"Ridiculous," even if he was slightly curious.

"Well, I was just thinking," here she trailed off, "I was thinking I hope these peaceful times last forever."

Shintarou turned his head to look at her again and he had to pause lest he lose his breath.  A brilliant smile, even more so than any he had seen before, graced her features.  ”I enjoy being with you,” she said.  ”You’re my number one partner!”  Shintarou flinched, face turning red.

"I-idiot, I’m you’re only partner," he stuttered before looking away, her laughter ringing like bells in his ears.

"…ah," he startled awake, arms crossed and chin tucked against his chest.  He didn’t know it was possible to dream, being a spirit, or maybe it was his memories resurfacing while he lost himself in thought.  "It is the past, either way, she will not be back," he murmured and went back to watching over the shrine like he always did the want for his partner to be back tucked away.

**In Want of a Mouth**

Chihiro considered it a small, personal victory.  That he could easily get Kuroko to crack a smile or that the boy came to visit him when he could. Despite having to listen to his friends (Kagami and Ogiwara were loud despite what Kuroko told him about them being enjoyable) and deal with the tengu, Kuroko was fun to be around.  That said a lot considering what Chihiro had to deal with the last ten years of his life.

Afterlife.

"Do you think you can remember anything else?" Kuroko always asked and Chihiro can only answer with a shrug or I don’t know or any other things.  Sometimes he wished he had eyes when that’s the case—eyes can tell a lot even if one was a spirit.

"I do know that this novel is just now getting good," he always brought up the new light novel Kuroko brought him.  Sometime it’s one of the mystery novels Kuroko likes to read and Chihiro finds himself liking those as well.  Kuroko would just nod his head, and then continue on about the things that went on that day.  Truly, this kind of companionship when Chihiro had gone so long without was welcomed.

"I wish I could see Chihiro-san’s smile," Kuroko said one day out of the blue.  "Even though you are rather blunt, and rather sarcastic, I am sure you’d have a wonderful smile."  

"A human like you really shouldn’t be saying that what if my smile steals your soul or something?"

Kuroko laughed and the ruffled rise from Daiki (the tengu was always watching it seemed) was an added bonus.  Kuroko was incredibly cute for a human.

Chihiro really wished he did have a face then, or at least a mouth—kissing was something he really wanted to do.

**Garden of Hydrangeas**

Seijuurou had always been fond of flowers, Kuroko noted.  The dragon always seemed to be surrounded by them, and if not that wore robes patterned with them.  He was pretty sure each one had a meaning, but what they were he didn’t know.  After all, Seijuurou rarely showed himself to Kuroko (always talking behind screens or never there at all, Kuroko greeted only be Shintarou and quickly turned away).  ”White chrysanthemums are his favorite,” he murmured to himself, startling Daiki some.

"I wouldn’t call them his favorite," Daiki muttered.  "More like they got a bigger meaning behind them."

"Is he in mourning?"

"Eh, kind of," and Daiki refused to comment further.  Seijuurou also liked camellias, it seemed, and any other flower that could bloom in the dense spiritual atmosphere of the shrine.  Shintarou had morning glories growing on his statue, and Kuroko knew that the shrine was covered in hydrangeas planted long ago and still well kept.  He always ended up staying too long, caught up in their colors and in their beauty.  Much like now, as he stood there staring down at them on one of his visits.

"Do you know the meaning behind those?" Seijuurou’s voice had startled him and the dragon was looking amused.  

"…not particularly."

"It means pride."

"Really?" of course Seijuurou would know.  "A rather unsure meaning for such a beautiful flower."  

"Pride can be good or bad, Tetsuya."

"Then they fit you," Kuroko knew they fit Seijuurou.  They held the sort of same ethereal beauty that the dragon held, and the same bearing, grace.  Seijuurou looked amused.

"How so?" although with his tone it was obvious he already knew Kuroko’s answer.

"You’re a prideful being, Lord Seijuurou."

Kuroko meant that in all honesty.


	5. Simplicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles that were mostly written as request fics on tumblr. A lot of AkaKuro and KagaHimu this round (And NijiAka hachacha--). After many false starts with Spirit AU I think I finally got something going so enjoy until I get around to posting that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The true form drabble, chronologically, is much, much later in the overall scheme of the story. This scene probably won't even make it in there, but it was hella fun to write.
> 
> -Mukkun takes residence in the shared KagaHimu household in story. It unnerves Kagami to no end but the Baku ends up becoming a comforting presence later on.
> 
> -Shuuzou is a mountain deity, lord of the realm. Seijuurou originally was "wed" to him to help his father's own lands from dying but eventually he became super endeared to Shuuzou and vice versa. It's really sweet, until later events happen.

**For Want of Company**

Tetsuya was too kind to be a human, Seijuurou thought.  Too kind, too naive, too easy to take advantage of and Seijuurou was so tempted to do that.  He could easily trick the other into doing whatever the dragon wanted as long as he hid it behind the petty disguise of “needing help.”  Yet Seijuurou didn’t.  He didn’t because Tetsuya was interesting, Tetsuya was a curiosity.

It wasn’t every day a human could see spirits.

"Lord Seijuurou?" 

"….yes, Tetsuya?"

"Is there a reason you called me?"

Ah, yes, was there a reason.  Seijuurou didn’t know, he just wanted to see the other.  ”No reason, besides a want for company,” Seijuurou said, allowing a small smile on to his face.  ”Is that so bad?”  Tetsuya shook his head.  Yes, Seijuurou recognized this feeling.  This feeling that he had when Shuuzou was still alive and the land bloomed under their combined rule.

"I’m…humbled," Tetsuya mumbled, wringing his hands and looking embarrassed.  Entirely too cute—Seijuurou was starting to see that charm Ryouta gushed about constantly.  Yes, this feeling was definitely familiar.

It was ironic how he was starting to feel it for a human.

**Human Ingenuity**

Seijuurou has become overly fond of human ingenuity.  He likes how they are able to solve problems, make tools to help ease their burdens, and how they make the loveliest of poetry.  Shuuzou picks up on this because there isn’t a day that Seijuurou isn’t observing humans, isn’t discussing things with more well traveled yokai on what humans are doing.  ”They make rather engaging games as well,” Seijuurou commented on their twentieth game of shogi.  

"You just got your hands on this," Shuuzou sighed, "and you’re determined to master this aren’t you?"

"Naturally, although for a deity you’re presenting yourself as a poor opponent," the dragon gave Shuuzou a rather coy look, eyes sparkling in the sunlight filtering in on the wooden deck of the shrine.

"I need to be motivated, gotta find something in it."

"You don’t enjoy my presence?"

"I do," Shuuzou grinned, "I’m just the kind of deity who needs a bit of incentive ‘s all."

"How the humans came to like you I’ll never know," a click of a piece, "but Shuuzou, if you do manage to beat me…"

Seijuurou’s voice trailed off and Shuuzou picked up on the dragon’s words quickly.  He had been spending too much time with the humans but that was fine with Shuuzou.  Even if Seijuurou picked up their traits, their habits, he was still the one Shuuzou chose.  Rewards were just bonuses.  

Time to play his best.

**Truth in the Eyes (of the beholder)**

"I have seen the true form of Lord Ryouta," Kuroko starts, taking a step towards Seijuurou.  A hollow step in the grand hall of the shrine that echoes and reverberates, makes Seijuurou tense when he has nothing to fear from the human he has come to adore.  "I have seen the golden fox, his nine tails shining," Kuroko continues.  "I have seen the true form of Lady Satsuki, a water spirit who spreads her being out into the infinite and who crushes those who have gained her ire under punishing rain."

"And you have seen the true form of Atsushi," Seijuurou picks up, watches as Kuroko takes another step, "of the chimerical baku who cannot make up its mind on what it wishes to be, phasing in and out of dreams and charging those who wish harm with bared teeth."  Kuroko is two steps away from him and Seijuurou stands but continues to speak, "You have also seen the true form of Shintarou.  Proud, regal, his claws rending those who dare sully the sanctity of this shrine, his roar to be heard across the lands to scare off those who trespass."

Kuroko is now standing face to face with Seijuurou, defiant blue eyes staring up at the dragon, “Finally, I have seen the true form of Lord Daiki.  I have seen the tengu spread wings that darkened the sky, his fighting likened to that of an ogre and his talons cutting those who opposed him.  I have seen the wrinkled skin and the furious eyes.”

"Is there a point to this, Tetsuya?" Seijuurou looks down with disinterested eyes.  Kuroko smiles softly.

"There is no need to hide who you truly are, Lord Seijuurou," boldly, Kuroko reached out with his hand and clasped one of Seijuurou’s own.  "I do not mind seeing the dragon coiled underneath your skin, I do not mind seeing the scales, the teeth, and the claws."  Underneath Kuroko’s words is a request, something Seijuurou isn’t sure he is willing to oblige.  Yet he had come to trust Kuroko, come to care and cherish what the human had brought.  This would just be one more secret to place upon Kuroko.

"I see the point to your words," Seijuurou slid his hand from Kuroko’s grasp.  "Then you will see everything I have to offer.  You will see my six eyes, my scales, my horns and my teeth."  As he says this he shrugs off his clothes, lets his body morph in familiar magic as he takes his natural form.  "You will see my body, my nakedness, and you will not cower," the pain is pushed to the side as his body restructures itself, as fabric slides down matte red scales and pools on the floor of the shrine.  What Seijuurou says is more a statement than an order.  "And as you have seen the others, then you have seen me."

Kuroko doesn’t even flinch at the growl to Seijuurou’s voice, simply stares up at the six eyes, his horns, his mane, and his coiled body.  He does not cower, he does not flee, instead he simply holds his hand out once more.  Much like their first meeting, their first handshake, Seijuurou lowers his head so that he can see the human on even ground.  Kuroko’s hand is tiny as it presses against the side of Seijuurou’s jaw and he presses his forehead to Seijuurou’s snout.

"I thank you, Lord Seijuurou."

What a precious, precious human.

**Something's haunting the Kitchen**

"Taiga, what are you doing?"

"Setting wards so that spirit that’s been haunting the house will go away," Taiga quickly moved to another part of the kitchen and set up another charm.  Tatsuya knew that Taiga could be determined.  There had been many instance of it when they were younger before Taiga’s sickness had tried to put him down.  The courts where they played when Taiga tried to beat him at basketball, standing up to schoolyard bullies, trying repeatedly to get the high score at the arcade—they were all things that showed who Taiga was.  Even his determination to keep on playing basketball through his illness showed it.

"I don’t think wards like that will stop it," Tatsuya commented.  "Look, your kanji’s sloppy."

"It’s the thought that matters, Tatsuya, the thought!" and Taiga pinned another one right above the sweets tray.  Tatsuya thought he heard a horrified gasp from somewhere but he brushed that away.

"A ward won’t work with sloppy kanji," Tatsuya moved to the slips of paper and pen that Taiga had used.  "Let me help make these neater."

"…thanks."

(“Tetsu-chiiiin,” Atsushi whined, leaning against Kuroko and burying his face into the human’s hair, “they put a ward over the  _snacks_.  The  _snaaaacks_.”

"There, there, Lord Atsushi," Kuroko pat the baku on his arm, then methodically turned the page in his book.  "I’ll try to convince Kagami-kun that at least the snacks aren’t haunted."

"Thank yooou.")

**Mistakes**

"Daiki, Ryouta," Seijuurou’s voice was dark enough to make both freeze up, any thoughts on how to proceed through the day forgotten.  The dragon sounded mad, something that meant ill news for whoever was unfortunate enough to cross his path.  

 _Well,_ Daiki thought, the tengu turning along with Ryouta to see what it was that Seijuurou was miffed over,  _it could be worse than this.  He could be totally calm and smiling._

"W-what is it Seicchi?" the kitsune’s ears were pushed flat against his head, tails quivering.  

"I heard Tetsuya got hurt recently?"

"…ah," so it was that.  "Well, not hurt per se as…possessed."  That seemed to make the aura around Seijuurou grow darker.  "Hey, I protested against it but in the end Tetsuya was—"

"Inexcusable, Ryouta you should know the dangers of possession as well, why did you not stop them though you were there?"

"Uhm, well—"

"Tetsuya could have ended up hurt, or worse have a disconnect from his body and that," mismatched eyes narrowed, "would’ve been harder to heal.  Remember, keep him safe."

"Don’t need to tell me that twice," Daiki grumbled, Ryouta nodding in agreement.  Even if Tetsuya wasn’t a part of Seijuurou’s plans, Daiki still would’ve protected the human.  Of course, the tengu was pretty sure at this point Seijuurou would’ve done the same plans or no plans

It was ironic how much a tiny human could affect them so.


End file.
